PRIMEROSE
by jibyung
Summary: "Bisa tidak kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" ucap Yixing agak malas "Tidak buruk. Kau turun berapa kilo? Pinggangmu mengecil sekitar 5 cm." "WU YIFAN BRENGSEK!" "I LOVE YOU, TOO ZHANG YI XING!" "Aku juga mencintaimu, idiot.." KRAY - FANXING / YAOI / romance(?), comedy(?) / DRABBLE


Yixing tengah menikmati hembusan angin malam di balkon kamarnya ketika Yifan datang dan seenaknya meraih pinggang ramping itu untuk ia peluk.

"Bisa tidak kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" ucap Yixing agak malas.

Kelakuan Yifan yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah. Saat Yixing lengah maka ia akan mengambil kesempatan itu yang sebenarnya tidak masuk hitungan langka. Ia hanya terkikik menanggapi sikap Yixing padanya. Sikap judes yang menurutnya sangat manis. Yixing adalah seorang yang sangat lembut dan hanya di hadapannya Yixing akan memperlihatkan topeng.

"Tidak buruk. Kau turun berapa kilo? Pinggangmu mengecil sekitar 5 cm."

PLETAK!

Hadiah yang sangat manis untuk Yifan hari ini. Istimewa hanya dari seorang Yixing, satu-satunya orang yang berani menjitak kepalanya.

Yifan terkekeh, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan lebih jauh menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh tunangannya. Yifan tidak akan pernah mengatakan tidak suka saat Yixing dengan sengaja menggonta-ganti parfum yang ia gunakan. Awalnya pria tinggi itu akan mengganggu Yixing dengan kalimat-kalimat pengganggu seperti 'Sejak kapan kau suka _sandalwood_? Kau terlalu cantik untuk memakai parfum pria..' – 'Hari ini aromamu manis, kau seperti _tinkerbell_ dan aku tentu saja _peterpan_. Tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau adalah _Wendy_…' – dan entah kalimat-kalimat gombal lainnya yang tidak sempat Yixing ingat.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan tenangnya Yixing bertanya maksud kedatangan Yifan yang tak pernah bisa ia perkirakan, karena pria di belakangnya selalu datang dan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ehemm…"

Yixing memutar bola matanya yang sudah terlalu sering melihat penampakan Yifan di matanya. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan sekarang irisnya benar-benar bisa memandang wajah Yifan. Meskipun Yixing kadang emosi menghadapi calon suaminya ini tapi…'Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Wu Yifan?'. Satu-satunya kalimat yang Yixing ingat dari beribu kalimat tidak penting Yifan yang setiap hari ia dengarkan. Ia tidak akan mudah tergoda dengan kata-kata sampah itu namun sekali lagi, satu pernyataan singkat Yifan yang memang benar.

Yifan adalah pria yang tampan, tubuhnya tinggi bahkan ujung kepala Yixing hanya mampu menyentuh pundaknya. Meskipun ia sedikit aneh di mata Yixing, Yifan termasuk sosok yang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Selama ini Yixing tak pernah mendapat kelakuan yang tidak layak dari sang calon suami. Oh..satu lagi yang tidak terduga dari seorang Yifan…

"Aku ingin melamarmu.."

Ada apa dengan orang ini?! Yixing mengerutkan kening ketika tiba-tiba Yifan mengulurkan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang menurutnya sedikit berantakan. Dan apa itu? Jangan bilang Yifan menggunakan kertas koran untuk membungkus bunganya? Ya Tuhan…kapan pria ini bisa kreatif?! Batin Yixing.

"Kau sedang sakit? Kau tahu sendiri kita sudah bertunangan, kita sudah bertukar cincin bahkan sebentar lagi kita menikah. Untuk apa lagi kau bilang ingin melamarku kalau sudah jelas-jelas aku akan menikahimu?" Yixing terlihat tidak sabar. Ia mulai jengah dengan 'Yifan yang tak terduga' di hadapannya. Semuanya terlihat sangat konyol.

"Tidak..aku tidak sedang sakit."

Yifan memberi jarak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melamarmu secara pribadi – "

"Tunggu – jadi tahun lalu itu yang bersedia menjadi tunanganku siapa?! Kau pikir siapa yang melamarku?! Atau kau mengira orang tuamu hanya bercanda di depan ribuan undangan?!"

"Bukan seperti itu, sayang…"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan kata itu! Aku tidak suka!"

Yifan mendekati Yixing yang kembali menghilang di balik punggung sempitnya. Ia meraih besi pembatas balkon dan memenjarakan tubuh Yixing.

Tangan panjangnya perlahan melingkar kembali pada pinggang Yixing. Ia mengarahkan sekali lagi rangkaian bunga itu di depan Yixing. Meskipun posisi mereka sedikit tidak lazim namun Yifan bukan seorang yang terlalu memikirkan hal-hal sepele. Ia mencium tengkuk Yixing sekali dan kembali berbicara.

"Lihat ini.."

Yifan mengangkat jari manis tangan kanan Yixing memperlihatkan cincin permata pemberian Yifan di hari pertunangan mereka tahun lalu. Yixing memperhatikan benda bulat itu seperti permintaan Yifan baru saja.

"Cincin ini memang sudah mengikat kita. Tapi aku harus memastikannya sebelum kau yang lebih dulu berkata ingin hidup bersamaku…"

Yixing sedikit tidak mengerti dengan seorang Yifan. Kadang ia penuh dengan kekonyolannya yang memuakkan tapi saat ini seperti bukan seorang Yifan. Orang ini terlalu serius. Bukan Yifan yang ia lihat selama ini.

"Aku ingin seperti pria-pria lain di dunia ini. Melamar orang yang dicintai dengan bunga dan kata-kata bermakna. Aku tidak hanya ingin pengikat karena orang tua kita. Aku ingin kita bersatu karena cinta.."

Angin malam semakin terasa pada kulit pucat Yixing. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengeluh karena udara dingin. Ia hanya ingin bisa mencerna tiap kata yang baru kali ini ia dengar dari seorang Wu Yifan. Tunangannya yang agak aneh tapi…

Ini seperti bukan Wu Yifan…

"Zhang Yi Xing..maukah kau menjadi sebagian dari hidupku? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku seumur hidup? Orang yang akan mendampingi, menjaga dan mengajarkan kehidupanmu padaku? Maukah kau mengizinkan pria tak sempurna ini memasuki duniamu meskipun ia tak bisa menjamin kesempurnaan dalam hidupmu di hari esok?..."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku?"

Hei! Tubuh Yixing bergetar. Ia segera membekap mulutnya sebelum kata-kata tak terduga keluar. Ia menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Yifan tersenyum padanya. Senyum pengantar tidur yang akan membawanya pada mimpi indah setiap malam. Mimpi hidup bersama seorang Wu Yifan.

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yifan. Menarik nafas pelan sebelum meraih bunga yang digenggam Yifan. Dengan senyum manisnya yang mampu menghipnotis Yifan, betapa sempurna seorang Zhang Yixing.

Bukankah sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, bahwa tanpa Yifan mintapun Yixing akan dan memang sangat ingin menghabiskan sisa usianya bersama pria itu.

"Tidurlah, aku permisi dulu."

Yifan mengusap pipi lembut Yixing sebelum menjauh dan hampir menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yifan.."

Pria itu berbalik dan melihat Yixing tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat tidur…"

Yixing mengecup bibir Yifan sekilas dan mengucapkan kalimat tidak terduga itu. Yah..Yixing tak pernah bersikap manis padanya selama ini.

Yifan membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan meskipun ukuran pinggangmu masih seperti dua minggu lalu – "

BUKK!

"Keluar dari kamarku, idiot!"

Yixing menendang kaki Yifan dan setelah pria itu melewati batas kusen ia segera membanting pintu kamarnya.

"WU YIFAN BRENGSEK!"

"I LOVE YOU, TOO ZHANG YI XING!"

Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena emosi, Yixing beralih memandangi bunga di tangannya. Ada kertas kecil yang terselip di antara kelopaknya.

Yixing mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

_Hai sayang…_

_Aku bisa menebak ekspresi wajahmu ketika sedang membaca tulisan tanganku ini._

_Hahaha…_

_Maaf jika aku terlalu konyol, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum karena itu._

_Ya sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan atau kepalamu akan semakin pusing._

_Emm…_

_Kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu bunga ini? Ah sebentar..apa kau tahu nama bunga ini?_

_Primerose.._

_Bunga ini adalah refleksi dirimu di mataku, my first flower._

_Pertama kali dalam hidupku ada seseorang yang sama cantiknya dengan ibuku,_

_Seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku,_

_Seseorang yang bersedia mengikat diri denganku,_

_Menjadikanku seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya,_

_Menerima cintaku yang bahkan tak sesempurna perkiraannya,_

_Tapi dengan keterbatasan itu aku berharap ia akan melengkapi hidupku,_

_Membuatku menjadi yang pertama memasuki hatinya,_

_Membuatku selalu memegang janji akan menjaganya seumur hidup…_

_Sayang…_

_Kau tahu aku sedang membicarakanmu, kan?_

_Baiklah, dengan ini aku meresmikan dirimu sebagai belahan jiwaku_

_Dan aku mohon jangan pernah meninggalkan hatimu pada orang lain_

_Karena aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu…_

_Cinta ini tidak akan berubah sampai nanti aku mati dan tidak dapat lagi menjagamu…_

_Tapi ketahuilah, meski waktu itu nanti akan datang aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Jadilah yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku…_

_Zhang Yixing…_

_WYF…_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, idiot.."

_END_


End file.
